<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Cateyes315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917872">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315'>Cateyes315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having a rough day and Loki is there to comfort them. The Avengers are like one big family and the reader is like the youngest member of the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a writing challenge on Tumblr using the following prompt dialogue:<br/>“Can we stay like this a little longer? I don’t want you to go."<br/>I hope you enjoy it. Also tiny bit of swearing, like blink you'll miss it little bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just wanted the day to be over. No, you wanted life to be over, or at least the pain. It felt like your world was ending. You practically ran from the elevator, through the common room and to your room. You slammed your bedroom door and threw yourself on the bed tears streaming down your face.</p><p>Loki looked up from his place on the couch, book in hand, to greet you but you flew right past him without a single glance. He found that odd since you usually had some kind of remark about him ever leaving the couch. After a few minutes he decided to check on you.</p><p>You were laying on the bed hugging your pillow tight and ugly crying into it when you heard a soft yet concerned knock on your door. It was a familiar knock and you knew exactly who it was. You weren't really in a people mood but Loki was always an exception to that being you're protective older brother/best friend. You mumbled "Come in, Loki" as you sat up on the bed and pulled your knees close to your chest still clinging to the pillow.</p><p>Loki knocked on your door and heard a mumbled invitation in and slight movement. When he opened your door he saw you clinging to your favorite pillow and your tear streaked face and immediately switched to protective older brother.</p><p>He stood in your doorway with his arms crossed and an angry/concerned look on his face. "What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass? You know I will."</p><p>You didn't look at him or even acknowledge that he said anything. You just sat there staring at a blank space on your wall trying not to start crying again.</p><p>Seeing how serious whatever happened was he sat down in front of you on the bed and took a more gentle approach.</p><p>"Y/N please talk to me", he pleaded with you, "I want to help if I can. Besides I'm sure you'd much rather tell me before the others get back and get it out of you not to mention what the dumbass that made you feel like this would look like." He said the last bit trying to get a smile out of you.</p><p>When you didn't smirk for even a second he started to get an idea of what might have happened. So he wrapped you in his arms and you leaned your head into his chest.</p><p>"What has that buffoon done?" He asked, referring to your (unknown to him, former) S/O. "It must have been serious to get you this upset my dear friend." He added hoping you would talk to him.</p><p>You sighed and turned your head to look at him, tears still in your eyes. "They were kissing my FORMER best friend in front of everyone we know and then had the nerve to break up with me right there. Talking about how it had 'been over' for a long time between us." You told him, still very hurt about being humiliated in front of everyone.</p><p>Loki started to stand up and told Jarvis to call Lady Natasha and the Captain. You held onto him and whispered. "Can we stay like this a little longer? I don't want you to go."</p><p>"Of course I'll stay, if that is truly what you want instead of them getting the beating they so deserve for hurting you so." He responded.</p><p>About that time Nat and Cap had answered the video call. "What's this about a beating?" Natasha asked upon seeing your tear stained face.</p><p>"We'll talk about it when everyone gets back." You answered quickly, before Loki could say anything glaring at him and daring him to comment further.</p><p>"Yes when you get back with Y/N's favorite comfort food including ice cream and chocolate." Loki added with a look that let Nat know what to expect.</p><p>"Alright Loki, take care of the youngest member of the family and we'll be back soon with plenty of junk food. Jarvis, please get a Disney movie marathon set up." Nat requested, "I think we're ALL going to need it."</p><p>"Of course Lady Natasha," was the response from both Jarvis and Loki.</p><p>"Good, it's all settled then, see you soon." Cap stated, "Also we might get back to who needs that beating Y/N. No one likes seeing you this upset no matter the reason."</p><p>"I appreciate it guys but I'm not sure a beating is necessary or going to do any good. What's done is done." You said with as much strength and resolve that you could muster.</p><p>"Fine no beating but they'll definitely pay for hurting you. No one messes with our youngest sibling and gets off scott free." Nat said, "So be thinking of a creative way to hurt them without physically hurting them and we'll discuss our options over dinner."</p><p>"I'll try," you said, feeling more tears threatening to fall. "See you guys soon." You had Jarvis end the call and turned back to Loki's open arms.</p><p>"You know you can't let them off too easy or Lady Natasha and I will think of something creative on our own that WE feel would be sufficient punishment." Loki said when you started crying again.</p><p>That brought the tiniest smile to your face for just a second. "I know," you told him, "I'm sure we can come up with something together."</p><p>"There's my best friend," Loki said smiling at you. "After all we do work well together, especially when it comes to mischief and chaos."</p><p>"Yeah we do," you agreed looking at him with a genuine smile on your face. "So, what mayhem shall we cause for them? I know their biggest fears and their schedule." You now had a mischievous gleam in your eyes, "Also as many people around as possible would make it even better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged even if it seems like nonsense or someone else has already said it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>